1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy construction sets, and more particularly to a flat article construction set for making fanciful creations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction sets comprising metal or wood parts of various shapes which can be assembled to form fanciful creations are well known in the art. In one known set, flat metal stampings having openings extending therethrough are secured together by nuts and bolts. In another known construction set, cylindrical rods are provided in which the ends thereof are insertable into blind, radially extending bores in circular joining members.